


Love and Family

by thegreatstoryteller



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy!Kylo, Hux is in charge of her, Kylo has a daughter, M/M, Millicent makes a guest appearance, SO MUCH FLUFF, brief mentions of kylo and hux's sex life, we could fill a mattress with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8711509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatstoryteller/pseuds/thegreatstoryteller
Summary: Kylo sends his five year-old daughter to the Finalizer while he's away on a mission. Of course she gets to stay with his unsuspecting lover.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this story for a while, and finally it's time has come.

There had been many things Hux had expected when he had begun messing around with Kylo Ren. Fantastic, mind blowing sex for one, an occasion blow job in a storage room, maybe even some cuddling in their delirious after sex haze. Ren being so content and satisfied because of the lucrative amount of sex they were having, he all but stopped destroying parts of the ship that was just icing on the cake.

But one thing he never expected, was the daughter of his bed partner to show up unaccompanied on the _Finalizer_ with only a note from his wayward lover. She now sat in the corner of the bridge playing with a set of rag dolls.

She was blonde, and sweet, and polite, the overall polar opposite of her father. Callisto Ren had arrived on ship earlier that day with the note from Ren asking for her to be looked after until he was finished with his mission. Hux had taken one look at the girl and sighed at how reckless Ren was. According to the note Ren had always known about her, but until this point the supreme leader had been handing her force training, because of course she was sensitive to the force.

_With her pedigree how could she not be full of the force._

Hux was speaking with Lieutenant Mitika about replacing the equipment in the mess hall. Some dolt of a stormtrooper caused a fire that engulfed half of the kitchen the day before and now half the ship was starving because they were incapable of making a simple meal. Hux paused in his tirade of calling people morons, when he felt a tugging on his pant leg. He looked down to see Callisto.

“Can I help you?” he asked her, handing over a report to Mitika.

“Is it bedtime?” She asked with a stifled yawn. Hux looked to the clock and saw it was nearing midnight. The sudden realisation he hadn’t arranged a place for her to sleep hit him like a wild rancor.

“Do we have any spare rooms for her?” He asked Mitika. He looked down at Callisto and then back up at Hux uncertainly, seeming uncomfortable answering. “Well do we?”

_It really isn’t a hard question._

“Yes, but-” Mitika weighing his option on what to tell his general. “She is a child, sir. She shouldn’t be in a room by herself.”

“Right, right” Hux nodded.

“Papa said you were going to take care of me.” Callisto told Hux. “Aren’t I gonna stay with you?”

“Uhhh”

_That's not a very dignified sound._

Hux closed his mouth, trying to come up with a plan that didn’t involve him having to watch over his lover’s child. When he came up with none, the only option was for her to stay with him. Plus if he handed her off to a stranger and Ren found out, Hux would be so far beyond dead. “I suppose you will be staying with me.” Callisto smiled and ran to the corner to pack her dolls in the small duffle bag she’d arrived with.

“I’ll be unavailable until morning, make sure you tell Phasma.” He told Mitika. Hux took Callisto’s bag and the two started off to Hux’s quarters. Half way down the hall, Callisto claimed she was so tired she couldn’t walk anymore. As soon as she was picked up, she wrapped her arms around Hux’s neck and buried her face into the crook of his neck. She was asleep with his next five steps. He silently shushed passing stormtroopers, not wanting to find out what she was like when her sleep was interrupted. He already knew what her father was like, and while she had been sweet thus far, he wasn’t going to push his luck.

He laid her down on his bed and tucked her dolls in beside her. He got ready for bed in the fresher and grabbed a spare blanket before laying down on the couch. The things he did for Ren. He never even told him he had a daughter. Although Ren wasn’t obligated to tell him, they hadn’t been together for more than a few months. They weren’t in a serious relationship, it wasn’t even a relationship. They just enjoyed one another's bodies and the benefits of sharing a bed on occasion.

“He loves you” He looked over to Callisto trying to pretend her small voice hadn’t made him jump.

_How was she suddenly so awake, she was dead to the world seconds ago._

“What?”

“My papa loves you” Hux laughed.

“I’m sure he loves to torment me and cause me endless hours of reports to repair his temper tantrums.” He said.

“No” she sat up and crawled to the edge of the bed so she could see him better. “I’ve seen his mind, he’s always thinking about you, and missing you. He never wants to be apart from you.”

“That’s not love.” Hux told her.

“Then what is?” She asked. Hux thought about it for a moment, trying to come up with definition that didn’t involve the three things Callisto had just said.

“Deeply caring about someone.” He finally decided on.

“So he does love you, I told you.” Callisto smiled triumphantly and laid back down and snuggled into the blankets.

_He doesn’t love me._


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Hux was awoken by something pressing into his side. He opened his eyes only to be starting right into a set of brown eyes.

“Morning” Callisto said.

“Why are you on the couch?” Hux asked, wiping at his eyes, but other than that not making an attempt to get up.

“I’m hungry.”

“Okay” Hux sat up and shifted his shoulder, sighing as he felt his back crack .Couches are not meant to be slept on, well this one wasn’t at least. He stood and walked to the fresher. He took a quick shower and put on his work pants and an undershirt. He had Callisto use the shower next and silently waited in his room reading reports as she got ready.

_For a five year old, she’s pretty self sufficient._

Callisto had hardly asked for anything in the last day, other than sleep and food. She was very pleasant company all things considered. When she emerged from the fresher her hair was neatly brushed and her pants and tunic were wrinkle free. He stood up and went for his greatcoat.

“Isn’t the mess hall closed?” Callisto asked.

_Damnit! Those dolts!_

He had completely forgot that they couldn’t go there for food. He glanced over to the small kitchenette crammed into the corner of his quarters. He walked over and took stock of the cupboards, there wasn’t much, he’d only used the kitchen a handful of times since he moved in. He wasn’t exactly a skilled chef, so he relied on the mess for the majority of his meals. A box of instant pancake mix was his only breakfast find, the expiration date was scratched off so there was no telling how long it had been there, but at this point it was the only option.

He poured the box into a bowl and added water. Callisto stirred it at her own insistence. Hux found his frying pan and heated up the stove top. A chair scraped across the floor and Callisto climbed up it so she could sit on the counter next to the stove and pour the batter into the pan. It was a messy and joke filled team effort. Callisto loved all the corny jokes Hux knew that Kylo didn’t appreciate.

After breakfast Hux went into the cupboard and pulled out a small box, whose contents he poured into a bowl on the floor. A moment later a small orange fur ball crawled out from underneath his bed and began snacking on the food. 

“Who's that?” Callisto asked.

“Millicent” Hux said, stroking the cat's ears.

“Can I pet her?” She asked. Hux looked behind him, Callisto’s eyes were wide and pleading. She looked at Millicent and wrung her hands quietly.

_How is this child related to Kylo Ren?_

“Go ahead” He motioned her over and she immediately sat beside him. “Let her sniff your hand, that way she knows you're a friend.” She did as instructed and smiled brightly once Millicent knelt her head and allowed Callisto to pet her.

“I’ve never seen a cat before in real life, only in pictures.” She said, her voice a soft whisper. “I like them.”

“I do too.” Hux said with a light smile.

“Am I going to be staying here after papa comes back?”

“I don’t think so, your papa has his own room.” He told her. “You’re gonna stay there with him.” She looked sat at that. “But you can come visit Millicent whenever you want.”

“Yay!” She turned and hugged Hux tightly, more tightly than a five year should have been able to. “Can I visit you too!”

“Sure"

  
Together they walked up to the bridge. Children weren’t common onboard a battle cruiser so there wasn’t a daycare for Callisto to spend the day at, but she seemed more than happy to spend it beside Hux. She seemed thrilled to see Hux give orders and yell at those under his command, which lead to a lot more yelling than normal. But overall she was quiet and she was good, two characteristics her father didn’t poses. So Hux didn’t mind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Callisto and Hux fell into a simple routine. Got up in the morning, her from the bed, him from the couch. Made breakfast, the mess hall was still in shambles. Went to the bridge, she would play in the corner of the main bridge or his office. When he had meetings she would stay in one of those locations by herself or she would go with Phasma, who she seemed to be enthralled with. Then some dinner, and bedtime. Now Millicent had taken to sleeping curled up next to Callisto on the bed, the two were already best friends.

An abnormally peaceful day on ship ten days after her arrival, Callisto suddenly ran to Hux and exclaimed “Papa’s back”. Within seconds a ship appeared on sensors and they were hailed by Lord Ren. His ship docked and Callisto all but dragged Hux down to the docking bay to see her father.

Ren emerged from the ship maskless and immediately embraced his daughter. He held her close and the two quietly spoke to one another. Hux had never seen Ren smile so openly before. Sure sometimes after a particularly intense time in bed he’d see a light dopey, oxytocin induced smile. But that was nothing compared to the smile he had for his daughter.

_This is love._

Hux thought back to Callisto’s first night when she had asked him what love was. What Kylo had for his daughter, that was pure, unbridled love from a parent to their child.

Callisto looked over to Hux and beckoned him over. He smiled at her, and then at Kylo.

“How was your mission?” Hux asked. 

“It went fine, the Supreme Leader was pleased.” Ren answered. He looked down at Callisto and then back up to Hux. “Thank you, for watching her.”

“It wasn’t a problem.” Hux told him truthfully. “She isn’t nearly as much of a handful as you.”

“I’m wonderful.” Callisto said, it was a statement not a question. Neither of the two men was going to argue with her. The three stood together for a few moments and as it stretched on the more awkward it became, “Is it dinner time?”.

“Oh, yes.” Hux said. “Would you both care to eat at my place.” He asked Kylo.

“Your place?” Kylo questioned.

“The kitchen in the mess got destroyed by a couple of imbeciles, we’ve had to eat at my place.” Hux explained.

“You’ve been eating Hux’s cooking?” Kylo asked his daughter, she nodded. “How are you alive?”

“Ha ha ha, very funny.” Hux said mockingly.

“We would love to.” Callisto said. “Let’s go eat.” She wriggled out of her father’s arms and ran for the doors, already knowing her way around the ship she ran straight down the halls toward Hux’s quarters.

The two walked behind her silently, Ren only spoke a few times calling after Callisto to slow down and not to run. They made it to his quarters where she had already entered, she was running around the room with Millicent behind her chasing after a ribbon.

  
Callisto and Hux made dinner together while Kylo watched. The whole meal Callisto told about her time on board the _Finalizer_. She ran around with Millicent a bit longer before exhaustively collapsing onto the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

“She is very sweet.” Callisto was asleep. Hux and Kylo sat beside each other on the couch. “I don’t understand how she’s your daughter.” Kylo sat for a few moments sipping on tea Hux had made them.

“I wasn’t always like I am.” Kylo finally said, setting the tea down on the end table. “I was a lot like her as a child. But war and pain, they have a way of changing a person.” Kylo turned to him. “You understand know that.”

_ All the years I’ve spent to get where I am, damn right I do. _

“How long is she going to be staying on board?” Hux asked.

“Indefinitely.”

“So you’re going to be a full time dad from this point on.” Hux said, and Kylo sucked in a nervous breath of air. He was afraid. Kylo was doing a good job at hiding his emotions, but Hux knew fear. “You haven’t really raised her have you?”

“No” Kylo looked more than a little saddened at the fact. “The Supreme Leader wanted me to focus on my training. He told me she was only going to slow me down.”

“And yet he’s letting you raise her now.” Hux said.

“Because he thinks my training her will make her a stronger warrior.” There was a bittersweet edge to his voice. Hux looked over to Callisto, who was sprawled out on the bed. The future that little girl was going to have, wasn’t going to be an easy one. 

“She is strong, like her father.” Hux was confident of that. 

“The supreme leader up until now has only permitted me to see her a few times a year, and I’ve never been with her more than three consecutive days.” He told Hux. “You’ve honestly spent more time with her than I have.” He rested his forehead in his hands and rubbed at his temples, trying to make some phantom ache go away. “You probably know more about her too.” He added quietly.

“She likes pancakes and cats.” Hux said. “Oh, and Phasma.” Kylo snorted.

“Well Phasma is a pretty kick-ass woman, she’s a nice person for Callisto to look up to.” Kylo said. He looked back over to his sleeping daughter. “It’s late we should probably get going.” He didn’t make a move to stand up.

“You’re more than welcome to stay.” Hux said. Kylo looked to him with a surprised expression, but quickly tried to mask his emotion. It still didn’t hide the hope Hux saw in his eyes. “You can stay on the bed with Callisto, I’ll take the couch.”

“Why don’t you join us on the bed.” Kylo said slowly, unsure.

_ Why would you want that. She’s your daughter, not mine? _

“Callisto seems very taken with you.” Kylo said quickly. “And she already understands that we have been seeing each other.”

“But we aren’t in a real relationship.” Hux told him.

“We could be.” They were three small words, but the impact left the room silent. Hux looked at Kylo’s mouth were the words had just come from. What kind of relationship would they have? Surely they’d yell and scream, and be at each other’s throats constantly. But they didn’t do that with what they had now. Changing could ruin everything.

“Would a relationship with me really be so bad?” Kylo asked. He was looking down, his hair hiding his face from view. But he could hear the hurt in Kylo’s voice. After a few moments and a million different worst case scenarios that blared sirens in his head, Hux pushed them all aside and took Kylo’s hand.

“No, it wouldn’t be so bad.” Kylo looked up at Hux, and smiled lightly. Hux put his hand on the back of Kylo’s head and pulled him into a chaste kiss. They pulled away and Kylo went to his feet taking Hux with him.

“Is Callisto going to be okay with this?” Hux asked.

“Yes!” They both looked over to the smiling five year old who was sitting up in bed. “Come on, sleep time.” Callisto grabbed toward Hux’s hand and pulled him into the bed when he stepped closer. Once he was actually on the bed, she all but laid down across his chest. He looked over to Kylo who was doing everything in his power to keep from laughing. He shed his ropes and slid onto the empty spot on the bed. The four of them (Millicent included) left no spare room on the bed.

_ This must be what a family is like. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, the feels! I had a lot of fun writing this story, hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
